In general, the laundry treating apparatus, being an apparatus for performing various functions required for management of the clothes, is a concept including washing machines for washing the clothes, dryers for drying wet clothes, and refreshers for removal of odor and crumples from the clothes.
It is a recent trend that the laundry treating apparatus is developed to solve the troubles of the clothes washing, drying, deodoring, and crumple removal with one apparatus. However, since a recent laundry treating apparatus uses a drum for holding the clothes therein and a driving unit for rotating the drum, the laundry treating apparatus has been somewhat inadequate for deodoring and removal of crumples from the clothes.
That is, in general, since a related art laundry treating apparatus progresses the deodoring and removal of crumples while the drum is rotated, and the clothes in the drum is not in a spread state, but in a crumpled state, the laundry treating apparatus has a limitation in the deodoring and the removal of crumples.
Moreover, since the related art laundry treating apparatus transmits heat to the clothes directly from a heater therein, the laundry treating apparatus is liable to cause damage to the clothes.
Furthermore, the related art laundry treating apparatus has a structure in which maintenance of a steam supplying unit or an air supply unit provided for the clothes drying, deodoring, crumple removal and sterilization is difficult.